The steel ice fox
by aconsta2010
Summary: Time to take off the mask. When Naruto takes off his mask, things get's real. With a new lover and skills that make enemy's want to run for the hills everything will be cool. But when a clan that Naruto never knew he had comes to get him, will he chose family, or love? M for possible lemons and language
1. Chapter 1

Fox of ice and steel

I do not own Naruto. I did he would cooler and have things different.

Ch 1

The Meeting

(Things are the same from canon till the Chunin Exams)

It was finally time to drop the mask. For years now, Naruto was forced to be a happy dumb-ass idiot with no skills. Now he will show his true colors. His arsenal of wind, water and ice justu. The fighting style he had made using all his speed and agility to hit pressure points on the body called the Kitsune fist. His sword style of speedy strikes and quick stabs to vital points with-in the body called the kitsune fang. He had an all natural immunity to genjustu. Last but not least, the his very own Kekkei genkai. The emotion eye or the kanjoen. This allows Naruto to see people emotions, see if they are lying, and allows him to cast very powerful genjustu on the other person based off the others emotion.

Naruto was just getting ready to get going. The inside of his apartment was cleaner than most people would expect. The place was small but had a warm feeling about it. The living room was his bedroom, but was very comfortable to sleep on. What most people did not know was that he ate other things than ramen. Today he was having a bowl of red bean soup with dango.

He was wearing a black ninja pants that stopped at his ankles, wear he was using medical tape to hold it down from flapping when he walked. He was wearing a blood-red shirt with an ice blue coat. He had on black sandals. "Today's the day everything changes for me." Naruto though as he walked out of the door while he strapped on his shoto.

As he walked out to the Academy building, he received glares from all the passing villagers. Normally he would have smiled at them, but that was just the mask. Now he stopped taking all their shit and it was time to spit it right back at them. "What the fuck are you all looking at, is there something on my face, if not then LOOK THE OTHER FUCKING WAY YA PIECES OF SHIT." Naruto said to the people around him causing them to take a few step back from the blond . "We are looking at the demon that killed our family's." was the answer of one ether really brave or dumb as shit villager. Most likely the latter. When Naruto heard this he walked straight in-front of the man who said that. "What did you just say fucktard." "I said ACK" he did not get to finish what he was saying because Naruto had just socked him right in the mouth. "Now you listen to me you piece of shit, today is the day I stop taking all this shit from you. I start fighting back and if you now what is good for you, you will not attack me, or say things behind my back, for if you do..." Naruto said gripping his sword to add extra effect.

After getting a terrified nod from the man, Naruto threw him to the floor. As he walked away he saw that there was Anbu looking at him. He turned around, still walking to the academy, and raised his middle finger to meet them. He then continued the walk until he saw a group of villagers coming toward him. As soon as they were in ear reach he heard, "Today we kill the demon", and "it is time to avenge my son". Naruto looked and saw the Anbu doing nothing. So he stood there, right when the first villager threw a punch, he dissapered, only to be in the middle of the group of thirty people. He had his sword out and was slashing up and down, left and right, spinning to get people who tried to attack from his behind. When the villagers saw that he was killing them, they tried to run away, only to be stopped by Naruto himself. "Now where are you all going, I thought that you were going to kill me." "Please do not kill us, please." Naruto paused, pretending to think about it.

"Nope." Naruto said killing the person, then looked back to see the Anbu, staring at him. "What, they attacked me first. I was well within my right to kill then so if you please." with that Naruto went on with his walk. When he was at the door, he saw that his team wear just about to walk in without him. Running up too them, he walked right behind them. "Naruto-baka, what could possibly took you so long to get here, and why are you wearing those cloths, trying to be cooler than Sasuke-kun well it's not going to work ." "Yeah dope, thought you decided to skip out on us." Naruto just looked at them for one second before saying, " Sasuke, I would not miss the chance to become a Chunin and never have to see you again, soooo yeah." Now Sasuke just looked like he did not care, but the truth was that he was hurt, he had actually liked Naruto. Naruto like him, knew what it was like to not have a family and be lonely. "Second, Sakura I don't have to wear different cloths to be cooler than Sasuke, he already has Uke in his name, I don't have to really try hard." As they were talking, they stilled walked in the building and went straight to the floor wear the exam was to take place.

When the conversation had ended, Kakashi was right in front of them. "Glad to see you all came, if not then you would not be allowed to enter." "Cool now can we go in so that I can pass and never have to see your ugly 1/4 of a face again." was Naruto's answer. Getting a dirty look from Kakashi, he moved aside wear they got in. As soon as they walked in, the people tired to give off a weak KI. Naruto laughed at the attempt. He then b;asted of his own KI making all of them sweat and moved away from the trio. "There that will keep them off the case for a bit.'

As he looked around he saw something that interested him. A team with a whirlpool headbands, they were looking at him. Naruto decided to ignore it. The other rookie nine wear walking towards him. "Look the dead last changed cloths, well that is not going to stop me from beating your ass." "Give it all you can dog shit, cause I will enjoy breaking not only your ego, but your neck as well." Naruto said wearing the most frightining grin that made all the other people get shivers down their spine. "You should keep it down, the others might not like that a bunch of green as grass genin taking the exam." "Well if they do not like it, then they can come here and kiss my ass and suck my dick cause I don't give a shit, whats your name anyway four eyes." "Well my name is Kabuto, and you should really watch your mouth, this boy curses just like Tayuya, any way I'm here to help you by using these cards. " " So we are going to beat them by playing a game of go fish, that is do fucking great. Next all of the other females are going to ask me to have sex with them. *pausing for a second* that would not be so bad actually." "No they hold info on the other teams. Need some information about anyone." That is when Kiba stepped up. "Yeah I want info on Naruto Uzumaki." "Well let's see, has teribble chakra control, no genjustu, horrible taijustu, no ninjustu, and has been on 24 d-rank missions, 1 C turned A rank mission."

Everyone laughed at him, but shut the hell up when he released a huge amount of KI. "Anyone think it's funny come on laugh, I dare you, laugh I really need to kill someone to let off some recent stress, so come on laugh right now." Everyone had moved a few feet form the yelling blond. "Right so, someone else just do not worry about the sound team, they are a new village and just sent people to show off." That is when three genin wearing grey camo attacked. Right as they were about to land a hit on Kabuto, Naruto hit the hand away, knocked both guys to the ground and was holding the girl in a hold, more like a hug and had both feet on the boys on the ground's necks. "Now now let's not get hassty now. I'm sure you are all plenty strong, otherwise you would not be here. Now, would the pretty girl like to tell me her name." "My names Kin Tsushi, now get off of me." "Alright, just don't die after the second exam, I want to ask you on a date afterwards." Now no one in Sound had asked Kin on a date before and might not ever, so she decided to take a chance with this guy. "Alright, make sure you win, then I'll go on a date with you." "Great, meet me at the park at twelve, see you later beutiful."

Right after saying that, Ibiki walked into the room. "Alright everybody shut up and take a seat, the first exam is starting." With that everyone went in. (The test is the same as the canon, mostly cause I'm to lazy to write it.) As everyone waited for the tenth question, Naruto sat there just staring of into space. What was really happening was that he was talking to his tenant.

In Naruto Mindscape

"So if I allow you to see, feel, and smell everything I do, then you will give me up to three tails of your power?" "**That is correct, do you agree with this deal**?" "What the hell do you think, hell yes I accept." With that said Naruto tore off a piece of the seal, and was forced out of his mindscape. "**Also I can mentally talk to you now and see your thoughts and dreams now**." was the last thing Kyuubi said to Naruto as he left his mind.

Back in the real world

Right as Naruto woke up, a scroll came through the window. "Alright maggots, the name is Anko, and I am your procter for the second exam. So follow me to the forest of death." With that said, she jumped out of the window and speed toward the Forest of Death. "What are you guys waiting for, let's get the hell out of here so we can spill some motherfucking blood out there." As Naruto jumped out of the window, he failed to notice the whirlpool team looking at him, one with red hair, blue eyes, and a great body. Another with blond hair, green eyes, and another great body. Both were looking at him with sorrow and determination. The final was a boy with red hair, brown eyes, and looked at him with hate trying make him burn with his eyes. The first two are the children of Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Nazikaze. The last was born from Kushina and a random chunin from Kumo.

"Remember the mission, we are to kidnap Naruto Uzumaki aka the outcast and bring him to mother." "Yes Ryu, me and Hitoimi want to meet him as well." "You have to be subtle or else the clan will be upset with you, Narumi." Yes, yes Ryu, besides you're the next Clan Head, we are mothers and fathers children. I'm, sure that we are strong enough to defeat him. Plus, we can use that girl he talked to earlier and use that against him. It will be easy." Secretly to her sister, "Then we can have him all to ourselves and never let anyone take him from us."

They do not know how wrong they were.

**So how was it. Good, Bad can you give me some ideas. **

**Your favorite author, this is Aconsta2010, saying good night, morning whatever. Peace ya readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Steel Ice Fox

Ch 2

**The Forest of Death**

Naruto and his team had just made it to the gate that marked the entrance to the Forest. He was at the moment getting a scroll from one of the assistant chunin that gave out the scrolls. When Naruto walked up to the man, he said " I am not going to give you a scroll, demon." " Well then if you do not then I guess that you want the Uchiha to fail as well. Cause if you deny me a scroll, then you deprive the Uchiha from a scroll. I really do not think that the council will take kindly to know that you made the last loyal Uchiha fail the chunin exam." "Having finished talking the guard was sweating bullits. If he failed the Uchiha then the council would have his ass. If he gave them a scroll,he would let the demon have a chance of going up in the ranks.

"Fine here is the dam scroll. That it and never talk to me again, you brat." "Planned on it buddy, planned on it." With his piece said, Naruto walked away from the man, what he did not know was that as he was thinking, Naruto had stolen the opposite scroll. Now with-out any work, his team had both of the needed scrolls to pass the exam. Walking back t his team, thinking that they would spoil his cheat, he hid the other scroll in his pocket. "Well, we have a earth scroll, that means we need to find a haven. Now who will hold onto the scroll." "

I vote that Sasuke-kun should hold it, after all, he is the strongest." "I thinks that it should be you Naruto, you would have the most stamina to escape if the enemy were to beat me in battle." now this is not what both Naruto and Sakura thought Sasuke would have said. Naruto had thought he would have gone on this huge rant that Sakura was right because he was the strongest out of all of them (**witch was far from true**). Sakura thought he would have thanked her greatly for believing in him so much and would have kissed her right there. (**Crazy**) "We have to give it to Sakura, since she is the weakest here, they will not expect for her to carry it." Before she could say that she was stronger than him, (witch is a total lie, by the way) the gate opened and they all rushed in. "So much for not carrying both of the scrolls" thought Naruto. "**Do not worry kit, if things get rough, you can use some of my chakra to finish the battle**." "Thank you kyu, greatly appreciate that.' thought Naruto back to his tenant.

When they were about a half way through the forest, Naruto decided to take a break to set up camp, to the silent thanks of his teammates. As they were setting up camp, a Kusa nin came through the forest and into the clearing. Naruto saw this and reacted and threw a kuni at the nin. Said nin leaned sideways. "Drop the mask, Orochimaru, I know that it is you. The smell of snakes are heavily in the air." "Very good Naruto-kun, but I want to fight Sasuke." With that, he ran through the signs for _Fuuton: Daitoppa. _Naruto saw this and decided not to miss this fight so he ran through a quick amount of seals before saying "Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere today, "_Suiton: Suijinheki" _spitting out water, the wall of water stopped the gust of wind that flew right at him.

"So it is a ninjustu fight you want, then it is a ninjusu fight you will get." Naruto may have large reserves, but Orochimaru had larger, mot by much but still had more than he had at the moment. So he tried to think about the things that would stop the current situation. He was not fast enough for a taijustu match. He had no gen except for his doujustu, but he wanted to save that for the third exam. His ninjustu arsenal was good but not enough for his opponent. So that left him with kenjustu. Looking at Orochimaru, he removed his sword from his sheath. Seeing this, Orochimaru took out his own sword the **Kusanagi. **Naruto's eyes widened just a bit. So he stepped back and flared kyuubi's chakra. Gaining the first tail, he moved. Orochimaru looked worried now. No he could handle Naruto's cloak, just now he had a time limit on him now. So moving they clashed blades in the middle of the floor.

Naruto, tried to make so slashes but they were all blocked. He tried to put his tail into the mix but all it did was make things harder for Orochimaru to land a hit on his, even thought it would be hard to get through the cloak in the first place. Back and forth they went. One trying to get a seal on the other so they can claim what they had come for. The other trying to come out of this battle alive. Then Naruto turned this around by adding wind chakra into the blade. Now he was starting to break into Orochimarus guard. Then Orochimaru stepped his game up to another level. It was only thanks to the chakra tail that he stopped any of the faster mans swords strikes. Jumping back, they both ran through seals, thought they still keep theirs eyes on the other. Naruto wen through signs for the _Suiton: Daibakufu. _Orochimaru went through signs for the Fuuton: Atsugai. They both fired off the justus resepctavly at one another.

The two clashed but the water was slowly being pushed back, Naruto pushed as much chakra as he could, while still keeping some for the next round. He then though of an idea. He covered his sword in wind chakra, while keeping to sign for his justu up, thenslashed at Orochimaru, intending to split him in half with the wind. Seeing this, he went through some one handed seals to make a wind justu, the_ Fuuton: Reppushou, _and stopped the wind slice. Naruto seeing that his attack had failed, he drew some some of the Kyuubi's chakra, and made three more tails come out of his tailbone. He pushed one tail more into the justu, but Orochimaru was giving all the charka he had to beat Naruto's attack. Seeing that he was not going to last much longer, he released his hand sign, but wrapped both of his tails around him to take some of the damage from the wind attack. He was right when there was enough pressure severly injure him. When the wind finally stopped, he was in his regular form, with only little cut's from the attack. "So the cloak was strong enough to absoarde most of the damage." Orochimaru thought. "Still, he gave quite the fight for just being a genin." he thought again. "That was one of the best fight's I have had in a while little Naruto. I greatly enjoyed it, but now I must go, but I will give you a gift." Seeing that the boy had his sword broken during the wind attack, Orochimaru brought out one of the blades he had when he killed some of the other ninja.

The blade was impressive. It had an ice blue blade, with dark blue swirls around the blade. The hilt had the same design as the blade but it was white instead of dark blue. "I hope you get good use of this blade, Naruto. Consider this a gift for giving me such a good fight." After leaving the blade on the ground next to the boy he looked around for the original purpose he had come. Only to see that the boy was gone. "So the female must have taken him while I was busy fighting Naruto. Very smart, but still..." Looking at Naruto, "She could have at least sent a kuni at me so that you could have gotten a hit. I looked forward to seeing you again young Naruto, plus I see that you have become smittin with my female genin .I will allow it, just treat her right, after all, your mother would have my head if I did otherwise." With that he left, not seeing that Naruto was awake the entire time, just listening to the man talk. "So he knew who my mother was, guess I need to have a talk with some people after this." with that he got up, albeit painfully, and walked to where he sensed Sakura's chakra.

"Must have taken cover, smart. Just have to get to the tower..." he passed out after that. He then got back up, but his eyes were red with slits. Do not worry kit, I'll get you to the tower, and i will leave a clone to take care of your team. Just make sure to keep asleep and everything will be alright." With that, Kyuubi made a clone to go where the other two where, while he himself went to the tower. What he did not see was that the whirlpool team was watching him as he walked. "So, he was able to take on one of the Sannin. He is still weaker than me, we should just take him now that he is weakened." Do not do it, Ryu, it will be more fun in the exam ne, Hitomi, what do you think." It would be wise to take him out in the tower, that way we will humilliate the outcast, and defeat him and complete the mission, just like Ryu said." "Oh alright, now to find where the other scroll is, then we make our way to the tower." Off they wen to find the other scroll. One with hate, one with curiosity and the last will a little resentmint, but that will soon dissaper.

**So how was that, worse or better. This will be a nice orochimaru fic, and I will try to update as soon as I can. There will be more about kin and naruto later, and tell me if you want any others. Sorry it is short but had to hurry with this. R&R, your favorite author, Aconsta2010, Peace out ya readers. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Steel Ice fox

**Kyuubi- Sup**

_Justu_

Ch 3

I do not own Naruto

The Tower

All of the contestants that had arrived to the tower had lined up in the center of the room. All the genin from the other villages were in the back of the room while all the rookie nine were in the front, right in front of the Hokage. Said Hokage was looking worridly at the whirlpool sensei, witch happened to be Kushina Uzumaki. Pushing those thoughts from his head he announced, "Right, now that everyone is here, we will begin." "Excuse me Lord Hokage, I would like to explain the rules for this." "Of coarse Hayate. If you please."

"Right, now, since there is too many people here, we are going to have to hold preliminary fights to narrow out the amount of people. Now, look up at the board and two names will come out. The two people will then make their way down to the arena. They will fight until either one person is not able to fight, knocked out, or gives up. Now are there any questions?" Seeing that they had none he then said, "Right so now, let us start."

With that, the board started spinning. Names would pass by and when it finally stopped two names had been chosen. Narumi Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha. Seeing the last name, Naruto looked at the person to see her looking straight forward. "Hm. Seems like family has come to town. I wonder what for though." As Naruto walked past Sasuke, he whispered, do not underestimate her, the results will be disastrous.

Nodding, Sasuke got into the Uchiha fighting stance, Interipter Fist. Narumi on the other side of the arena, was looking board as could be. "Are both fighters ready, then begin." With that Hayate moved out-of-the-way, to avoid interfering with the fight. Sasuke took this as his starting piont and rushed at Narumi, Sharingan spinning wildly around. Narumi, then looked up from her nails and threw a fist at Sasuke's face. He ducked under and tried a high kick at her chin. She spun around on her heel and threw an axe kick at his head. Sasuke jumped back and ran through hand signs for the _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu  
_Narumi jumped up and was unprepared to see Sasuke right there to punch her in the face. She was sent flying back into the wall. Sh e got up and moved to the left in time to avoid a _Katon: Komakai Kaki _from Sasuke. She then lifted up a kuni and flung it at himWhile he ducked to avoid it, sh ehad gone through the hand signs for the _Raiton: Raikyu. _Sasuke parried by creating another _Katon: Gokakyu _and fired it at the ball of lightning.

Thanks to his Sharingan, Sasuke was able to see her try and at him through the smoke. He leaned back and tried to hit her with his elbow She jumped back and shot off a _Raiton: Ikazuchi no Utage, _Sasuke threw a kuni into the air and _Kawarimi _with it. It was good that he did so, because when he looked down, he saw that the kuni was hit by four different directions of lightning coming up from the ground. He did not see that Narumi had charged at him and hit him with a _Raiton: Sandaa Saaburu _shocking Sasuke, and blasted him so hard into the wall he was knocked out from the force of the blow.

"Winner, Narumi Uzumaki." Looking up she saw that her teammates and her sensei with small smiles on their faces. Naruto was looking at his teammate with some pity, he was beaten, and they both wanted to fight each other in the finals. He then looked and saw that Sakura and Ino were shouting death threats at the blond-headed girl. He saw that the woman with the jounin vest looking at him with weird look in her eye. Shaking it off, he looked at the board to see who was fighting next.

(The fights go on like normal in the canon.)

Most of the fights after were not very exiting. So when the board finally landed on Naruto's name, he smiled and looked to see who his opponent was going to was shocked to see it would be a member of the whirlpool team. He jumped down on the floor and waited for his opponent. Hitomi walked calmly down the stairs. She was thinking that this was going to be an easy match. After all, how could one with just regular training beat an élite trained from an S rank ninja that was her mother and was the daughter of the yellow flash, the 4th Hokage.

Before they started however, Naruto asked a question. "How do you have the name Uzumaki, I thought I was the last one." "Please, mother would make sure that you were never going to be the last. The very thought makes my skin crawl." "Oh, and who would be your mother?" "My mother's name is Kushina Uzumaki. She is Narumi's and my mother. And, with great shame, so is your mother.

Naruto stood still at the mention of that. He looked up to where the whirlpool team was and went back to the other girl. He could see the similarities the two shared. He then said, "Well, it's a good thing too, I would not want to be the one related to all of your ugly ass faces." "All of the whirlpool team was offended by the words. "It is great that I'm not part of your shitty ass family. You did me a favor to me by leaving me here, now I can show you and your fucked family what I can do with out you."

He then got into his basic defence kata, and waited for her to come at him. He was not dissipated when she charged at him with good speeds. He ducked under her fist and striked her side, causing her to drop to her knees. He jumped back and ran again, this time using his pointer and middle finger to strike a spot in her neck, making her left hand numb and could not lift it. He then moved back ten feet and looked at her. "is that all you've got. I was expecting more for you. Well, I guess you just are that lame. Give up and save your pride and leave with some dignity." Now she was mad. First he insult her family. Then he criticize her. She was going to show just who he was messing with.

"I was going to go easy on you, but now it is time for you to see what the effects a ninja trained by the legendary, Red Death can do." Must of the female ninja in the room were glowing with envy. The Red Death was one of the most powerful female ninja in the world. It was said that she was only beaten by the 4th Hokage himself. She then made the ox hand sign and before anyone could guess, she had on a tail of Kyuubis youki.

"What, that is Kyu's youki, how can she have it." Naruto thought. "**Kit, Kushina was my former host. She must have still had some of my youki, about 5 tailes the last time I was in her. She must have made a seal that gave some to her students. I can only sense about 2 tails left in her. That means that she gave a tail to each one. They will reform in her system again, so sh emust have just given it to careful if you ever fight, because you can not use enought of my chakra to fight her head on in just youki. They have to use every single last bit or else when they run out they can not get any more. Just get her to use it all and she will drop from the strain and you have an easy win in the bag." **"Thanks Kyu, that really helps me, talk to you later." When Naruto saw that she was getting ready to attack her started to make seals to make a justu. "Alright come at me bitch." With that insult, she ran full speed at him, but he was already ready with a justu, the_ Suiton: Mizuame Nababara _creating a sticky field of liquid that stopped her from hitting him. She was stuck in one place, the justu's syrup-y substance stopping her in her tracks. It was just in time, a moment more and he would have been hit by her claws.

He then pressed his palm against her chest, causing her to blush a little, but then she noticed that the cloak was leaving her body, but forming around him. She realized that since he was the container, the chakra was going back to its owner. Since the seal was blocking it from going straight back to the source, it was forming around him ready for use.

She tied to get him off of her, but could not due to the justu sticking onto her. Then she formed an _Mizu Bunshin_ and switched with it. She then moved back away from him. When she did a check of how much was left, she realized that she was only barely still in the "0 tailed state."She then focused into sealing the rest away to reform until she more to use.

She then tried to get to know her brother better, not as sister, but as a distraction to regenerate the Kyuubi's youki. "So care to tel me how the village has treated you, as compared to traveling with me and the family around the Elemental Nations." "Well, I was hated on, beat, spite on, starved, poised, and burned to, cure the village of the "demon". I had to keep my strength a secret to avoid being attacked harder and kill me. Better a weak demon then a strong one." "When Naruto was finished, most of the visiting teams were appalled. They never treated their jinjuriki that bad. While they were thinking like that, the rookie 9 was just not believing it. "Sensei, he is lying right. No one would treat him like that, right" Asked Ino. "I am sorry Ino, but that is just the sugar-coated version of what has happened to him. although Konoha is considered the most peaceful village, we do have our own dark secrets." said Asuma, while the others were listening to what he was saying. They all felt bad about not helping him, and even teasing him.

Back on the field, they were just finishing talking. Hitomi had just gotten enough to form the 1 tailed cloak. While Naruto still had his up. She then formed the cloak again. Naruto was now cursing himself for just letting her reform it. Secretly though, he did it to get her to fight in a better form and be more of a challenge. He then said, " i hope you know that I can use more than just one. I will not though cause that would just be unfair. Now then, with our advancement on the line, let us get started."

They ran at each other, blurring in and out of sight, only coming into full view standing on the wall, using it to push off to get more speed. When they seperrated again, Naruto had a few cuts on his body, already healing. He then said, "Well, since taijustu is not getting us anywhere, why don't we swtitch to ninjustu." Making seals, Naurto used the _Fuuton: Kami Oroshi _and then also fired off a _Suiton: Suishouha _the two hit Hitomi (**get the pun**)as she tried to stand up to the two powerful elemental justu, pieces of ice came of the two mixing justu, Naruto made another set of hand seals, then called out his justu making the ice start to form into shapes, one that had Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke (**he woke up during the 3rd match**) thinking, "when did he learn how to use that type of ninjustu."Except or Sasuke, who smiled while thinking "so, you finally got it to work, eh dope."

"Take this motherfucker, _Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki, _with that ice swallows formed from the ice that came from the mixed wind and water flew straight at Hitmoi, who's youki cloak had been lost during battering between the two justus. She then had gotten cuts on her body, making most of her upper and lower body become visible to the other people. She was on the ground, unable to move. Naruto walked up to her, and said "you depended too much on that cloak. You only focused on taijustu, and when that does not work, you use the cloak, then go right back to taijustu. You have reserves as well, why don't you use them. I think you will learn that soon enough. Goodbye, sister." With that, he left her there, thinking on what he had said. The entire time they were fighting, he only used his cloak to stop hers from burning off his skin. Now that she thought about it, the only justu that she knew was the Mizu Bushin. "You are right Naruto, it is time for me to improve my arsenal." With that final thought, she passed out, a happy smile on her face.

(The rest of the fights are regular.)

"Alright, now will the winners come down and pick a number. There is one more person than needed so will Ryu come down as well."

"I have one." said Ryu

"I've got number 2" said Naruto

Three" said Shino

Four" said Kankuro

Five" said Kin

Six" said Temari

Seven" said Gaara

Eight" said Narumi

Nine" said Duso

Ten" said Neji

"Alright, now that we have your numbers, you will have three months to prepair. I suggest you use it to get new tricks. See you all in three months." With that, they all left, while Naruto was walking he passed Kin and said, "Meet me at the North Gate in two days, we'll have our date then." "Alright, I guess you deserve it, just do not get too sad when I beat you in the exams. "We'll see, now won't we, beutiful. Naruto continued to walk, when he meet with Ryu and Narumi and said, "Later, and be prepaired to lose." with that Naruto left the room with a _shunsine. _

**So, what did you guys think. Also, do not think that the justu are too powerful, they are C-rank. Also, they have different anffitys because they just do. Minato was lightning and wind. Kushina was water. Ryu will be earth cause that was the Kumo chunin's second anffity. Anyway, PM me if you have any suggestions. Your favorite author, Aconsta2010 signing out, peace out ya readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

**Sorry that I can not update as often. You see, my sister put a password on my computer and she will not tell me what the password is. I can only write this cause in school at the moment and edit at the library. I'll update whenever I can. **

**Your favorite author, Aconsta2010, **

**PS: Here is a short one for ya. Also, he knew the shunshine because he learnt it in the days before the second exam. Do you think I make him go through all that shit in the forest if could teleport. Have faith in me people.**

_Naruto's Apartment:_

"So, that was the other kids from my _mother. _I have to train. I do not know what that hell he can do, so better be prepared for the worst." He went to Kakashi, seeing that he was his sensei, it was his job to teach his students. "Hey, Kakashi sensei, can you teach me for the finals, I need a few more water and wind justu."

_At training ground 7_

"Sorry Naruto, but the council is making me teach Sasuke, even thought he did not make it into the finals. Although here are some water, wind and ice justu that I saw in the war, but that's the most I can do."

"It's OK, Kakashi-sensei, I knew that the council would try to pull something like this, to make the demon weak and have the Uchiha grow stronger. Anyway, do you know any kenjustu teachers around here? I want to train with my sword."

"I'll look into it for you, make sure that you stay clear of those kids till then, do not want an international crisis on our hands right now, if you know what I mean."

"Alright Kakashi-sensei. Thanks for the scrolls. I'll have them down and show 'em off in the finals." With that, he left for his own secret training ground. When he arrived, he sat down and looked at the different Justus. For wind, there was the _Fuuton: Juuha Shou (Wind Style: Beast Wave Strike), Fuuton: Kaze Kiri (Wind Style: Wind Cutter), Fuuton: Hanachir Mai (Wind Style: Falling Petal Dance),_ all C rank and a B rank by the name _Fuuton: Juuha Reppou Shou (Wind Style: Beast Wave Violent Wind Strike)._

For water justu he had _(Suiton: Suishouha) - Water Style: Water Shock wave,_  
_(Suiton: Suishouu Gorugan) - Water Style: Strong Current Torrential Rain, (Mizu Kamikiri) - Rising Water Cutter, _all C again and a B called _(Suiton: Suiryuuben) - Water Style: Water Dragon Whip._

There was not that many Ice but the ones he had were very interesting to him. They were _Hyouro no Jutsu (Ice Prison no Jutsu), Hyouton: Haryuu Muuko (Ice Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger), Hyouton: Itsukaku Hakukei (Ice One Horned Whale), Makiyo Hyoushou (Demonic Ice Mirrors)Hyouton:Kokuryuu Boufuufetsu (Black Dragon Blizzard). _Naruto instantly recalled the _Makiyo Hyoushou_ was the one that Haku had used against him and Sasuke in wave country. He made a note to stop by and pay respect, for using his justu and just out of kindness for his first friend, no matter however short it was.

"**Hey, kit, come into your mindscape, I want to give you something."**

"K, uh, how do I get there?"

**"You focus, like you are meditating."**

"Right, be there in a minute."

_In the Mindscape_

**"So kit, now that you are here, I want to give you a contract. It will allow you summon me into your realm for as long as you have enough chakra to do so. Just use some of mine and mix it with your's and poof, you are standing on top of my snout." **

"Thanks kyu. This means alot to me. I will see you later."

_Back in the real world_

"Right now to train for the finals, make sure your all ready. Cause when time comes, you won't see the flake of steel till it's too late." With that, Naruto left to start training. Right then many different people had a chill run up and down their spines.

_With Ryu and Narumi_

"Right, so to give you two an edge, I will train you two to use another tail of the Kyuubi's chakra."

"Right kaa-san, will you give me some of the earth justu you manedged to steal from Iwa."

"Yes, and with it you will be able to beat the other boy."

"Could you also give me some more lightning justu, I need them to fry the sand against my opponent."

"Yes you will.

Right at that moment, all three of then felt a cold chill run up their spine. "Some one is thinking about bringing harm to me" they thought at the same moment.

_Back with Naruto_

"So, first off, I have to master all these justu.

With that, he made 100 clones. "Right, I want 25 of you to work on those wind justu, 25 on the water justu, 25 work on the ice justu, and the rest work with me on seal's. I want try and re-create the _Hiraishin no Juts(flying thunder god). _It would make that Uzumaki and the villagers pissed of to see that the "demon" know the signature justu of the fourth hokage.

With that, they went to read all of the scrolls on fuunjustu that he "borrowed" from the library. As his clones read about the different type of seals, he looked at all of them on his own book. When he looked at a particular seal, he felt a kind of pull to it. He pulled out a special type of kunai from his pouch. It had narrow blade. It looked like a shikoro but with a small tip.

With a brush, he made the type of seal painted on the front side. It looked like an x with waves on the side.

"Right, now that I found this, all I need is the rest of the seal code, and boom, I have the _flying thunder god_ under my control. Hm, I do not want it to be yellow like his, I know, the kanji for blue should work as the perfect replacement. I need to make a flashy entrance. Now what would be the perfect way. I know, ohhhhh this will be perfect." Off he went planning the perfect way to make the best entrance.

_The next day_

Naruto had decided to make his shunshine better. He now instead of using swirling leaves, made snow twirl around him.

"Now, let me see, I could use the _(Kirigakure No Jutsu) - Hidden Mist Jutsu _with my new shunshine. That would be great. Hm, I fell like there is something that I need to do today, but what is it." Naruto thought some more, then it hit him, he was to meet Kin in 10 minutes. Where did he say to meet him again? The North Gate, but that was on the complete other side of the village. "Crap I need to go, now."

Naruto ran right out of his door, and through streets. He then channeled chakra into his feet, making him move faster.

"Got to go faster." Naruto thought and started to subconsusly channel Kyuubi's chakra into his feet, going even faster. He then did what most thought was a bad idea for those who never fully practiced and mixed the two chakra's together. He was moving fast but only had three more minutes left, and in his desperate state of mind, he used the shunshine justu. He then looked as if he just dissapered into a swirling tornado of snow.

_At the North Gate_

"Where is he, he said to meet him here." thought Kin.

Right then, she saw a wave of snow land in front of her. "Hey, sorry I took so long, was working on something for the finals."

"Was it a new justu that you could use?"

Thinking back to his clones that completed the justus given to him from Kakashi and his flash-y entrance. "Well, you could say that."

"So, what do are we going to do now?'

"Well, I was thinking that we could go get something to eat and then take a walk around the park."

"Sounds fun, so where to?"

"Right, follow me to the best eatery in the whole fucked up village."

As he walked into the restraunt, the waiter, looked up and said "Sorry, no demons allowed."

"Right, can I talk to the chief, I want to clearify something with him."

"Of course, right this way_ sir_." The waiter lead him into the office where the main chief stood.

"What do you want."

"Listen here buddy. I don't give a shit about what you think about me, bu you better serve me and my friend right, or I will kill you." As he was saying this, he was leaking a whole lot of killing intent of the two fools.

Now the two were very scared. "O-o-of course. I don't know what my waiter was thinking about. Show them to a table would you."

"Right away sir." As he lead Naruto back out they saw that the rest of the resteraunt was harassing Kin.

"Why don't you leave that demon and let us have a little fun.

"What the fucking hell do you think your doing. Back off now and I will not kill you."

"Ha, what do you think your going to do, huh?" said the dumbass villager.

"Why don't you see." With that, he moved with great speed, pulling out the sword he got from Orochimaru. He slashed all the people around Kin. When he was done, there was not a single living person alive within the resteraunt.

"Sorry you had to see that. It's late, maybe you should go home. I'll see you at the finals."

"Well, see you then, just make sure not to hold back." with that she left the resteraunt and back to her hotel room.

"Make sure you are ready to lose." Naruto yelled after her. "Now to practice the Harshine." with that, he too left back to get a good nights rest.

**So how was it. Give me reviews and stuff. Your favorite author, Aconsta2010, peace ya readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

**What is going on people. Finally stole the password back. She does not know so I have to keep on the down-low. I have the next chapter here. Post reviews, I'll take flames as long as they help. If you just completely trash my story you'll get a very... _color-full_ PM from me. Now, to stop this shit and, ON WITH THE STORY.**

_1 month to the exam_

"Hm... what to do now. I have all the justu Kakashi-sensei. What to do now." This was the dillema that our blonde hero had at the moment. He could go and visit the Uzumaki, but that would involve talking, so that is out. He can't go and hang with Sasuke, cause he was out of the village. He could try and make another date with Kin, but he forgot where her hotel was.

"I know, I'll go to the training ground. I can work on my Taijustu a bit. I can also run by a weapon shop, get some new supplies and see just what my alinement is. That way I can learn if I need any new Ninjustu. Now, OF TO THE uhh, NINJA STORE." Now this is what people are seeing, it was a fast moving blonde, black, and red blur. AS he was moving things seemed to slowdown around him, as he looked to the side, he saw a store that read STEEL NINJA, the ninja suplies store.

"Well, ain't that a that a bitch." Then things returned back to normal, aka tunnel vision that he got from moving that fast. He then did the most amazing, spectacular thing that amazed even the veteran ninja in the area, he ducked under a pane of glass being carried by a group of civilians, rolled left of a five year old girl with ice-cream, followed by jumping up and front filliping over a elderly woman, pushed off of a near-by building and then landed right in front of a 13 year old girl with brown hair in two buns on her head, a pink chinese shirt, and dark blue ninja pants, with regular blue sandels. He was right in front of her with a rose that had come from nowhere, and a random fadora, bent down casting a shadow on his eyes. (**he only failed once in this story**)

"Huh, that came out better then I expected." Looking up he saw that the girl was still looking from him, to the rose, to the crowd, and back to him again. "Might as well play this situation out a bit." he thought.

"Well hello there beautiful, my name is Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki. What might your name be, miss?"

"M-m-my name is Ten-Ten." said the now named Ten-Ten. In her head, she was cursing to herself about stuttering to the mysterious blond.

"Hm, that is a good name. So, can I enter the store, or will you force me to stand out here all day?"

"O-o-of course not, come right in. So, what came I get for you, Uzumaki-san.

"Please, call me Naruto. Never have been one for formalities."

"Alright then, so Naruto what do you need?"

"I need 35 Kunai, 40 shuriken, 10 explosive tags, 80 smoke pellets, and 2 pieces of chakra paper, that should do it, oh yeah, before I forget, do you have any fingerless gloves, preferably black, and do you make special weapons?

"Ok, let's see, I have 35 kunai, 40 shuriken, 10 explosive tags, 80 smoke pellets, chakra paper, a set of black fingerless gloves, and yes we do make special iteams, care to share the request."

"Yeah, so I was thinking, "what if I can fire pure chakra at an enemy." Then it hit me. So, I came up with thing design. It's a tube, with a handle with a trigger. There are resistance seals, along with a seal of my own design, it makes the weapon come back to you. So what happens is that I channel chakra into it and pull the trigger, a ball of compressed chakra out that moves at high speeds. I need two, one for each hand"

"Wow, that sounds like a really cool weapon. I will get to it at once, it will take one week for each to be completed. Is that all?"

"Yeah that is about right."

"Good that comes up to be 150,000 ryo. (**i just guessed at the price, don't judge me**)

"Aright, be back in two weeks." with that, Naruto walked out the door.

_In the Street_

"So, that went well, now to wait and get those and to start practicing with them. Maybe I should use flips and rolls." As he was musing, he bumped into the last person he would expect. It was Hitomi Uzumai, the person from the prelim rounds.

"Hey, Hitomi, what are you doing walking around the village?"

"Hello, Naruto, I was just walking around. It's nothing like Uzu. So many trees and mountains. This is nothing like the island, all there is for miles around are water, ocean, and whirlpools."

"Sounds like a dull place to live." Naruto stated very bluntly.

"Well, yes it is. That is one of the main reasons that I came, to liven this up a bit more."

"Could have fooled me" Naruto thought to himself."So, what have you been doing since the Prelim."

"I have taken your advice Naruto, and are starting to get more justu in my arsenal. I can not just depend on the cloak for all my troubles."

"Well that is good for you, Hitomi. I could help you out a bit if you want." thinking back to the match, "Hey, I thought that you did not have any of you-know-who's chakra left."

"Oh, mother gave me back a tail' worth. She said that we each need to have at-least one tail on us at all time."

"You mean that you get more than one tail.

"No, only Ryu and Narumi, beacuise they made it to the finals"

"Well, don't worry about it too much. With enough training, you can beat them even with two tails"

"Thank you, so do you have a training ground we could go to?"

"Right, so off to the training ground, away we go." with that, he grabbed Hitomi by the waste, and went off in a storm of white snow. While on the inside, Naruto was thinking, "Shit, I have to rid Kushina of Kyu's youki. It's not her's to give away, even I ask when I need to use it." Naruto was thinking at the time when they reached the field.

" So do you know what is your element alinement is."

"No, that was Ryu's job when we took on missions. Ryu was Nin, Mother was Ken, Narumi was Gen and I was Tai."

"Well, that is just stupid. What if you were seprated and the person was better at Tai than you, even with the cloak. Whatever, so dour chakra into this paper and we will see what Ninjustu that would fit you the best." When she did, it split into a lot of tiny little pieces of paper, showing that it was wind.

"Right, so I know some wind Ninjustu, but let me do mine first." When he did, the paper split, one side got soaked, and the other crumpled a bit. "So, I knew that I had a main wind element, but lightning and water, I did not see that coming. So, anyway let's get to showing you some wind justu while I send a clone to get me some lightning jsutu.

_A few hour later_

"Right so you have the _Kaze Ya no Jutsu_ (Wind Arrow Technique), _Fuuton: Kaze no Senbon_(Needles of the Wind),_Fuuton: Furyuu no Jutsu_ (Wind Dragon), and the one that goes with that, the _Kuchiyose Kirikiri no Mai_ (Summoning Skill: Execution Whirl). I think that you all those down. If you ever want to get some more, practice again, or just want to hang just come here and I'll be here, if not then check at the Hokage Monument, the First's head. Just be sure to cheer me on at the finals." With that said, he left, without noticing a love sighted Hitomi looking after him.

_Day of the Exam_

The day had come. People from all around have come to see the annual exam. This would decide if clients came to one village or the other. The people who were there include the 3rd Hokage, with his bodyguard, Jiraiya of the Sannin, and the Anbu Captain, Rabbit. The Kazekage (**forget witch one**) his two guards, the Raikage, with a blonde woman with long blonde hair, purple eyes, a nice d cup, hour glass figure, and was wearing the traditional Kumo Joinin garb. The next man was like the kage, but with dread locks and eight swords on his back. They were Yugito Nii, and Killer Bee, the vessels of Nibi and Hachibi.

"It is a surprise to see you here, Raikage-dono. said Hiruzen

"Thank you for having me, Hokage-dono. I was just finished a meeting in one of the small village's near here, when I decided to stop by. Well, more like Bee and Yugito dragged me here."

"Yo bro, I wanted to scope out the next generation of ninja."

"I agree Raikage-sama. I wanted to see the next batch of Chuunin to coem out of the exam."

What the Kages did not know, was that the real reason the two wanted to come was that their tenants said that one of their kin was near. SO out of the agreements the two made with their bijuu, they came. They were brought out of their thought when the man started to talk.

_In the Field_

"There has been a change of plans. Since two of the competitors has dropped out, we needed to change the fights, here is the new list."

The fights, in order was this. Naruto vs Ryu. Shino vs Kankuro. Temari vs Gaara. Narumi vs Neji.

"So now that it's been settled, will Naruto Uzumaki and Ryu Uzumaki stay while the rest go up to the stands."

So while the others went up to the stands, people in the crowd were talking about how Naruto had not shown up yet.

_In the Stand_

"Where is that blonde idiot. He will miss his match." said one Sakura Haruno.

"Don't worry, Sakura, he will show. We both know how he acts. I bet he is just going to make an enterance." said Sasuke.

No sooner had he spoken, there was a cloud of mist in the field.

"What did I say." deadpanned Sasuke

_Back to the field_

The entire field had dropped a few degrees since the mist had appeared. Then it started to spin. There was now flakes spinning around the now tornado of mist. Then, it blow out into the air, to reveal one Naruto Uzumaki. He was differently clothed than in the forest. He had a dark blue jacket with a detachable hood on the back. He was wearing a blood red shirt with a ice blue fox with nine tails swishing it's tails. He had on black ninja pant's and black sandles with black fingerless gloves on his hands. His sword strapped on his back and his two special weapons in each side of his jacket, and a kunai holder on his right leg, and the other supplies in his many pockets on his pants. His hair was still the blonde they all knew, but with blood red and ice blue highlights in his hair.

"Sup, let's get this started already."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight. The match between Ryu and Naruto Uzumaki, will begin, NOW." with that the procter jumped back.

"So, will you give up while you can keep some of your pride, or fight and lose with shame." said Ryu.

"Well, since there is a "special" prize that await's me if I win, yeah not going to happen. So enought talk, on to the fights." with that said, Naruto charged forward, making seals at the same time.

"Let's go, _Fūton_:_ Shinkūha_ (Wind Release: Vacuum Wave). Ryu then formed his own set of seals then used the _Doton: Doryuuheki_(Earth Release: Earth Rising Wall). Naruto then jumped and used the _Fūton: Jūha Shō_ (Wind Release: Beast Wave Palm). Ryu was hit, making a deep gash in his chest. Naruto followed this with a _Suiton: Lekuu no Jutsu_ (Water Release: Ice Darts Technique). All hit Ryu, making him freeze up when they hit the joints in his arms, not allowing him to make seals.

"So is that all you have to give. I thought that you would make a better fight. Well, time to end it I guess." Naruto took out his gun, aimed and fired out a ball of compressed chakra. It hit right in the middle of his eyes, killing him instantly.

"Well, that sucked." said Naruto, and the crowd could not help but agree. Meanwhile Yugito and Bee wear talking with their respective bijuu.

"So that is him. I'll make sure to talk with him after." they both agreed.

**Right, next time, the invasion . I have a good surprise for you next time "perverted giggle". Also, I might have Hitomi in the group. Yeah I put guns up in here, you have a problem, sucks to fucking suck motherfuckers. Before I forget, even thought I accept flame, don't go overboard or I will kill you.(Evil Laugh) **

**Your favorite author, AConsta2010, peace ya readers. **

**PS, I hate Yaio, so no it will be a Sasuke friendship.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Steel Ice Fox

**Kyuubi- Sup**

_Justu_

Ch 6

**Sorry for taking so long. Had to alot of studying going on. From graduating school to scouts. Anyway, here it is. Also thanks for all the possitive reveiws. To answer a couple questions. Kushina was neutral to Naruto, but now hates him and try to kill/ get even with him. The reason is in this chapter. The reason the other two siblings were born after, she had a jar full of his sperm. Don't ask me, people do shit like that all of the fucking time. Hitomi though she was better cause she had better teachings, and had Minato's genes that made her think that she had his natural skill to better one's self. Like in the other chapter, but had problems because Kushina only focused on the cloak and their specific skills. This will be a harem, but kinda small. Sound will be like some of the other small villages. They will be there, just not in a huge role.**

_Chunin Exams_

As Naruto was walking back to the competitors box, he was thinking.

"That really sucked. I mean, he is the Ninjustu expert and he only used one. I really hope the next one will put up more of a fight. Speaking of fights, I wonder where Kin is at. I know for sure that it was not because she wimped out. She has too much pride in her skill's to do that." While Naruto was thinking, he bumped into an angry Kushina.

"You killed my son." she said simply.

Naruto was so deep in thought that he did not see who it was and just keep walking.

"Really, she should be here. Her teammate is not here either, may be they had to go back to sound? No that would not make any sense. Attacked, but by who. Iwa is too far, Kiri is in a civil war, and Suna is here. Could be a smaller village. Rain, last I knew their leader was killed. To many possibilities to put into the equation."

"Did you here me you demon scum." yelled Kushina at Naruto. He turned around and saw her. She was wearing a light green Jonin vest, a dark blue pants, and a whirlpool head band. She had a dark red katana on her back.

"You say something?" He asked.

"You heard me, demon, you killed my son, and for that I will never forgive you."

"Cool. That is awesome for you. Like I want to be forgiven by you. Anyway, later tomato face." with that, he left in his shunshin. Pieces if snow hit her in the face, witch melted and evaporated as soon as it hit her face.

"Just you wait, you will be begging for my forgiveness soon. I have the perfect way to do so as well." she said evilly. With that, she left, leaving in a whirling wave of water around her.

Naruto was going to go to the competitors box, when he turned right to go into the stands.

"Might as well, go talk with people vs just standing there." As he was walking he was pulled into his mind.

_Mindscape_

"OK, I really need to fix this place. My mind is not a dump." he closed his eyes, and there was a couple of weird sounds, and when he opened his eyes, the place was now a dark forest. The trees were a dark green color and packed together so tight that you could not see what was beyond, the sky was midnight black, with bright white twinkling stars.

He was sitting on a log that was on the ground, it was just there. In front of him was a campfire. It was so bright that he was hypnotised, he just sat there, staring into that fire. Suddenly, there was a sound of someone clearing their throat. When he looked up, he saw a woman with long red hair that reached her lower back, she had a mid c chest, long sexy legs, a peach colored tan. He looked in her eyes and saw that they were blood red with a black slit in the middle. He heard a swishing sounds and saw that the woman had nine red tails. She was wearing a black kimono with red flower of fire in the middle.

"**Welcome back kit. Long time no see.**" said the woman. She smirked when Naruto just keep staring at her. When what she said just registered in his mind, he said only one thing.

"Kyuubi, your a girl?" she glared at him, saying

**" Did you think that I was a male? Is there something wrong with me being a female? Well, what is it _Naruto_?" **she added extra emphasis when saying his name.

"No, there is nothing wrong with you being a girl. Not a thing. Nope, no sir. I mean madam. I just thought that since you were, aw made of chakra, that you did not have a gender." Naruto said as quickly as possible.

**" Well, I guess that I can not fault you for that thinking. We originaly were genderless. However, each biju gains the gender of their first host. Since my first host, Mito Uzumaki was female, I turned female. In fact all my other siblings first host's were female, so they are all female."**

"Dam. Wow, that is a lot to take in at the moment. Shit, my head hurts now. So what was the reason that you called me here."

**" Two of my siblings are nearby. I want you to meet their containers so that we can speak. It has been such a long time."**

"Ok, I can do that." He looked at the fire that was in front of him.

"Can you tell me what the fire is."

**"That fire is your determination, and will to live. When that fire goes out, you will die."**

"Shit, guess that means I have too keep that fire going. For the both of us." With that, he left the mind scape. What he did not know, was that it was also Kyuubis way of seeing his dreams and memories, along with seeing through his eyes.

_Back In the real world_

" uto... naru... Naruto"

Naruto jumped awake.

"Shit, what happened."

Sasuke was the one to speak.

"You were walking up here when you suddenly passed out. Your in the medical wing. We've been trying to get you to wake up for atleast twenty minutes now. Better hurry, your next match is starting."

"Really, fuck have to hurry, who am I fighting?"

"It's Gaara of Suna."

"Thanks Sasuke, be back later." with that said, he shunshined over to the field.

_The Field_

"Five.. four... three.."

"Stop the clock, I'm here.

"Nice timing kid, a few more seconds and you would be eliminated."

"Thank you, now, lets get this shit started."

"OK, the match between Gaara of Suna and Naruto of Konoha will begin... NOW" and with those words, the fight began.

Naruto ran at Gaara, ducked under a jet of sand and threw a punch straight at his face. The wall of sand just went up to stop the punch. Moving, he made to hit him with a roundhouse kick to the legs, but again was stopped by the sand. He jumped back t o avoid a spike of sand and back flipped farther away.

"So, look's like I cann't use any taijustu. Sand is wind, and earth out together. I guess that means that he can counter my wind with other wind justu. Sand with water makes mud. Ice can freeze the sand if put ti a low enough degree. Same goes for the lightning to make that sand into glass. Right so using Water, Lightning, and maybe Ice are my Ninjustu for this fight. Genjustu, no, that is for Narumi. I know, my guns can blast a hole in his sand. When I get throw I can hit his arms, unable to cast justu means that wind is back in the game. Right, time to start."

He ran through hand signs, used a _Suiton: Hahonryū (Water Release: Tearing Torrent). _As Naruto expected, the sand moved up to stop the water. However, when it connected, the sand fell to the floor. Naruto ran again and this time used a _Suiton: Ja no Kuchi (Water Release: Snake's Mouth). _The rest of the dry sand tried to block the the water snake, and won. However, that is the reason Naruto shot it, to make all of the sand wet, not able to move.

"Let's do this fucker." Naruto reached Gaara and uppercut him into the air. He moved the hit him further into the air, the wet sand trying desperatly to protect it's owner. Every time the sand reached three feet in the air, it fell back onto the ground. Naruto kept punching up, the chest, stomach, shoulder, anything to get him higher into the air. When he felt that he was high enough, then spun around and kicked his back face first back to the ground.

"Let's end this shit, bitch, _Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki (Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm) _the storm of ice swallows flew at Gaara, the wet sand now mud moved to stop the coming onslaught. Although it took most of the damage, the out burst of force still knocked Gaara's badly damaged body into sleep.

"That is *whew* how you *fuck* win with style, dam I'm tired. Can I get a break, please."

"Sure kid, you earned one after that win." Turning to the crowd, "WINNER, NARUTTTTTTOOOOOOOOO UZUMAKIIIIIIIIIII."

With that, the rookie nine burst out into cheers.

"Yeah, there you Naruto."

"Good job Naruto."

Hearing all the cheers from his peers, he smiled, and started to walk back to the stand when suddenly..

**"WHOOOW, I'M BACK BABY. TIME FOR PEOPLE TO DIE."** Naruto looked back to see that the ground Gaara turned into sand. That sand now grew, coving his body and shaped until it formed into a giant raccoon.

"HOLY SHIT, KYU, WHO OR WHAT IS THAT." Naruto was freaking out. He was tired and was low on using a C rank justu right infront of a B rank then another C rank, plus using all that speed to keep up those speedy hits on to keep Gaara in the air.

**"Kit, that is Shikaku, I did not sense her because I was trying to figure out who the other two were."**

**"LOOK, A LITTLE BOY ALL ALONE. TIME FOR YOU TO DIE."**

"Shit" Naruto threw himself onto the ground to avoid getting crushed. He looked up to see that the Kages were just looking on with interest.

"They are just SITTING THERE. Fuck I have to win this on my own. Just like always." He looked to to his friend fighting with their sensei to help him. The Jonin would not let them.

"At least I have friends with people my age that I can trust." He looked up at the Raccoon, too see she was going to kill the area his friends were.

"Aw hell no fucker. You ain't going to leave this fight unfinished." Naruto drew on all three of his tails, covering him in the cloak. He ran at Shikaku. He jumped up and ran up the back of the giant raccoon. He reached the head were he slashed, getting the creatures attention.

**"AW THE LITTLE BOY THINKS THAT HE CAN BEAT ME. BOY, I HAVE MORE EXPERIANCE WITH THAT CHAKRA THAT YOU CAN EVER GET WITH A MILLION YEARS OF TRAINING WITH IT." **

Naruto then jumped off and landed onto the ground. He made signs for the _Snow Creation Jutsu, t_hen used the _Hyōton:Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu (__Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard) _then used the_ Hyōrō no Jutsu_ (_Ice Prison Technique_) pulled out his guns and held both in his hands. After this sequence he only had the "Zero tailed state on". The reason he did these justu goes in order. The first one made the ice/snow to use the second justu. This justu made the ice/snow turn into a black ice dragon. This then was shot at Shikaku, to slow her down thanks to the frost that is the effect when the justu hit because of the low temperature needed to make the dragon. The prison was used to stop her from moving away from what was to come next.

"TRY THIS ONE ON FOR SIZE MOTHER FUCKING COCK SUCKER" Naruto yelled as he shot the remaining youki from his guns. The usual compressed small balls of chakra was turned into two huge red balls of death heading towards Shikaku. When they hit, the ice holding her was turned into to steam from the heat, the sand turned into ice and Shikaku was returned back to Gaara's mind seeing that he awoke from the intense heat from the bullets. Naruto saw him awake and walked towards him.

"No s-s-s-stay away from ME. I WANT TO LIVE."

"Why, because when your alone, there is no point of living. That is why I am stronger. Because I use the strenght I have to protect my friends. You can do the same, for you have a family that cares for you. Your brother and sister do care for you. They don't show it because you shut them out all the time. Let them in, it will make life better to have people that you care for. In fact, I'll start you off. I'll be your friend." he said with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you Uzumaki. I will never forget this." and with that, he fell asleep.

"Turnning to the crowd he said, "THAT'S ALL FOLKS." and fell down, passed out from all the chakra use and energy. Before he did however, he swore that he felt the warmth from the fire grow, just a bit bigger.

"You really are a special one, eh Naruto-kun." said Kin, just in the shadow, before leaving back to sound, due to her masters plan failed because Gaara was to start by letting Shikaku loose. "I WILL see you again, because you still owe me a date." and with that, she left, not to be seen by Naruto for a long time.

**BOOM. Done. That took alot from me. Hope you enjoyed it. Kin is gone for a bit. Don't worry, she will come back, just not for a long time. Tell me if I should have Naruto start a relationship with another girl before they meet again. One thing, no Hinata. Too many of those. Review, or I will haunt your dreams. MAHAHAHAHA. Anyway, next time, the end of the exams. Naruto vs Narumi.  
**

**Your favorite author, Aconsta2010. Peace out ya readers.**

**PS: Should I leave Hitomi in Konoha with Naruto or just let her go. Kill off Narumi maybe?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

The Steel Ice Fox

**Kyuubi- sup**

_Justu- Fuuton: Kaze no Kiba_

Ch 7

_In the medical wing_

"What happened?"

"Well, you stopped the Shukaku from being released. After that, you were moved to this wing. You have about twenty minutes to rest before your next match. You will be facing Narumi Uzumaki. Make sure that you win this match. I put twenty million ryo on this match."

"Wow, thank's for the fate dude. Anyway, time to kick some bitch's ass. Later Sasuke, and I need to talk with you sometime soon." With that said, he again vanished in a tornado of mist and snow.

_At The Field_

_Few Minutes before Naruto awoke_

Narumi was mad, very mad. Her plan was to kidnap Naruto, give him to Kushina, then get him as a slave thanks to her amazing work. She would then do many, _things_ to him. Now, he had killed her half brother then beat the Shukaku. Now she had to take things into her own hands and beat him herself. It should be easy, she now had two tails of youki to use and had perfect chakra control to use both Nin and Gen Justu. Speaking of beating him herself, here he comes now.

"I'm here ref. Not much of a break for me, seeing that I only got twenty, just cause I was out for the count. Now that is just not fair dude."

"Sorry, but I don't make the rules, only enforce them. Plus, they were the Hokages orders. Although, the Raikage tried to give you a bit more time."

"Huh, a opposing kage giving me more time than my very own kage. Make me want to go to kumo. Hmmm, now that would not be that bad. Naw, I'd have to leave my friends. Still, the idea would be good when I leave the ninja force."

Unknown to the rest of the crowd, the Third got bills from both the Kaze and Rai kages, all the while heaving a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, let's get this match started. I want to get some ramen and then sleep the rest of the day."

"Right, actually, that sounds really nice right about now." Shaking his head. "Whatever, the match between Narumi Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki is to start... NOW."

Naruto jumped back a few feet pushed off at a high speed using chakra and pulled out a kunai. Narumi pulled out a kunai and blocked his. He jumped back to the wall. While he jumped back, he threw his knife and made signs for the _Kunai kage Bushing (Kunai shadow clone jutsu). _Narumi struggled to dodge all of the incoming knifes of death. While she did that, Naruto made a move to make a clone while he dove into a bush.

"OK, what I need to do is keep her from casting any Genjutsu. Then what is teh best way to do that." He thought for a few minutes, then he got an idea. It came with the whole lightbulb with huge eyes and everything. "I need to make a bang. "

He peaked over his bush to see that Narumi and his clone were in a tense Taijutsu fight. He moved around the shadow cast by the wall, making another clone every now and then. When the whole arena perimiter was filled with clones, he made every one of them take out ten kunai, one for each finger. They all walked up the wall, then when they reached the top, they attached paper bombs on each.

"Why in the world is he just dodging my attacks. It's not like I can not take a hit." That's when it hit her, she caught his arm and stabbed him with a kunai. He puffed into a cloud of dust. She looked around but it was already too late. There was one hundred Kunai coming at her with bombs attached. Her heart froze when she heard the name of a jutsu. The sound of _Kunai Kage Bushin _made the previous one hundred then turned into a hundred thousand all flying towards her. Each and every single one had a paper bomb attached to it. In a split second, Narumi drew on all the chakra, including youki, she had and made cloak using both the two tails of youki and regular chakra.

Right when it formed, thanks to all the training over the months in drawing it in a slit second, all the bombs exploded. The blast was so big that most of the civilans were forced to cover their eyes to avoid going blind. When the smoke and dust cleared, Narumi was left standing in the middle, cloak purple colored with three tails swishing behind her.

"Well, that's a really bad thing to happen right now." Naruto thought.

"Where are you, Naruto-nii, I want to play with you." Narumi said in the scariest voice in the entire arena, and Ibiki was in the place. Naruto tried to sneak away from the spot that he was at. Right then the ironicly placed branch on the ground snapped under his foot. Naruto's head snapped towards Narumi and her head snapped towards him. Their eyes meet and they stayed there for what felt like a life time, but in reality is was only two minutes. He then threw a handful of smoke pellets to the ground and then switched with a branch on the other side of the arena. When the smoke cleared, Narumi's hand was through a four inch thick piece of wood.

"Shit, this is bad, need to draw more of Kyuu's chakra." He then was covered in red youki, the felling of intense killer intent was released into the air. Naruto in his three tailed state, and Narumi in her's with another tail added that was her regular blue. Naruto and Narumi stared at each other again. As a leaf floated down both ran straight towards each other, claws out to claw one another. Blow for blow they tried, the cloak absorbing the poison form the bijuu's chakra.

Drawing more of chakra, Naruto made a clone, in the "zero" cloak, while the clone took over the fist fight, Naruto jumped back and made signs for the _Fuuton: Juuha Reppou Shou (Wind Style: Beast Wave Violent Wind Strike). _Narumi quickly clawed the clones neck, and made quick signs for the_ Raiton: Ikazuchi no Utage (Lightning Release: Lightning Burial ~ Banquet of Lightning). _Naruto's wind attack hit her blasting her back, while her lightning sprang from the ground and attached to Naruto from all sides. While he was being fried from lightning, the cloak was slowly being dissolved. He then switched with a leaf that was falling from a tree on his right. Naruto with his one tail one, pulled out his guns and, charging them with one tail's worth and, taking aim, fired off both of them off, hitting Narumi in the chest, creating a blast, and threw her into the wall. She fell onto the ground, bleeding from her mouth and chest. The peramdics came out and took her to the room to heal her injurys.

"WINNER NARUTO UZUMAKI"

**That was hard for me. Whatever, gimme review or else I shall haunt your dreams, making you witness the worst thing the human mind can think of. MUAHAHAHAHAH. **

**Your favorite author, Aconsta2010, peace out ya readers.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Steel Ice Fox

**Kyuubi- sup**

_Justu_

**Hey there. Welcome to another issue of the steel ice fox. Sorry that it takes so long, but stuff has been confusing and my computer sucks shit. I had to wait 4 weeks for it to come. Whatever, here is the next chapter. Got any questions, PM me and I will try to answer them. **

_In the Field_

Naruto was standing in the middle of the field, talking to the procter while waiting for the kages to come down and announce who all had made it to the rank of chunin.

"So what do chunins do exactaly?

"Well, they take C and sometime B rank missions. They are allowed to either leave their gennin team and branch out into other specailtys or they can choose to lead teams of gennin who's joinin learder is out on a seperate mission, or if your good enough, you can choose to join the ANBU." said Gama.

"Hmm, sounds kinda better than a gennin. What do you do, I mean, I've never seen you around town before" said Naruto.

"I am on a Anbu team for most of the time. I came here to earn a little more cash." said the Gama.

"That sounds like a good reason for coming to watch kids knock the shit out of each other. Although I was the one to do most of said knocking. So, what did you think, can I try out for ANBU."

"Personally, I would say that you would beat most of the other rookies. You will have take it up with the ANBU commander."

"K. that works for me." Naruto thought for a bit then said, "who is the ANBU director?"

"I don't know, i do know that he wears the bat mask."

Right at that moment, the kages came down from the place they were disccusing who would make chuunin.

" Now, we will tell you who all made the rank of chuunin. When we call your name, please come down and accept your vest." spoke the third hokage.

"Temari of Suna, Narumi Uzumaki, and we saved the best for last, Naruto Uzumaki, but not only did he make chuunin, and after heavy debate with the other kages, he will be made an elite chuunin. Now that you have this title, you may now take on B-rank missions alone or with a team." said the old man.

Naruto was happy. He can now take up other missions, one that payed better as well. While he was taking his vest, he was thinking something was up. Although he was sure he would make chuunin ( I mean, if I beat the Shukaku, and a girl that was using three tails and still won, without being dead, then people would be dumb as shit to not give him the rank) he wondered why the other two had made it.

" I supose that their other fights were enought to get them here. I mean did miss like three quaters of the entire event." he thought.

When he snapped out of his thought, he saw that the rookie nine was at the gate waiting for him. as he arrived, he was assulted with non stop questions and congratulations.

" Great job dude."

"Yeah that was awesome"

"You were so cool"

"Can you teach me some of those moves?"

"Great job, I won 80 million ryo."

As aruto looked to see who said that, he saw Sasuke with a huge bag of bills and coin. The rest of the people looked at him with looks of shock.

"Hey, I knew that he would win cause I was not there."

"Yeah but still, how much did you bet man?" asked Kiba

"I bet half of the 75 percent of the Uchiha clan funds." when he saw the looks people used, he replied " it's not like i use all of it anyway."

Naruto walked slowly towards him. The amount of killer intent in the area was enough to make them have trouble breathing.

"Now, Sasuke, since I got you most of the money, you would gladly give me half, right?" When he saw Sasuke about to shake his head, he added a lot more, so much the to civilians 5 miles away dropped down to the ground, passed out. The rest of them were barely able to keep from passing out themselves. " What was that, you were going to give me 60 million instead, why thank you, Sasu-chan." Naruto took out the amount and used a storage scroll to put it in his pocket. With that, he left, he had a few people on the _need-to-talk-with_ list.

When he was gone, the rest stood up from where they were. Everyone looked at Sasuke, who was looking oddly alright with what just he saw the look's that he was getting, he said, "Eh, that was all the money that I won, so either way I still make a good profit." With that, he left to put his 20 million into back into the bank acount.

"I feel that I need to go cry and rethink my life" with that, Kiba went to go home, along with the rest of them, hitting themselves for not betting on Naruto as well.

_With Naruto_

"I am very happy, he thought to himself, I got a good amount of money, made chuunin, and can get a new place and new gear. About time to, this shit is starting to rust."

As he was walking he bumped into someone who he was looking for. In front of him was Hitomi.

"Hey, Hitomi, I was just looking for you. I wanted to say good bye and walk you to the gate.

"Why would you say that Naruto?"

He looked confused now." Aren't you leaving, since the exams are over?"

"Well, normally that would be the case, but since I enjoyed my time with you, and do not want to leave with mother, I became a citizen of Konoha. I was looking for you to see if I could stay with you for a bit, you know, to get a job and get my own place."

"Sure, you can stay with me, I was just about to move out of my old apartment anyway, so we can go house shopping later. OK. I just need to talk with a few people first. That good with you?"

"Of course, I'll meet you at the momument at, say, 5, good."

"yeah, great so I'll see you then, you probally get your stuff. See you at 5" with that, he walked away.

"Whew, this is amazing, I get to stay with Naruto-kun, now I finally have a chance of getting to be with him. How to make it happen, now that ,is the question." with that thought in mind, she walked away to gather all of her belongings all the while thinking of ways to make him her's. Some of those thought were very peverted and made her nose bleed just a little bit.

_With Naruto_

As Naruto walked around the corner, he saw Kin, but when he blinked and rubbed his eyes, she was gone.

"Well, that was weird."

"What was?"

As he spun around, he saw the blond girl from the exam, and she was with the other guy as well.

"So. should we take this conversation in private?" he asked.

"That would be nice" said the girl.

"Right before we go, can I get your names?"

"Sure, my name is Yugito, and this guy right here is named Killer Bee."

With that, they left to go and talk with one another, not knowing that they were being watched. Kin would be a lier if she said that she was not pleased by the current event. In fact, she was flat out pissed that she could not talk with the boy that she claimed as her's. He was her's the moment he picked her up at the gate and gave her that wonderful night. Well, maybe not that wonderful, but hey she still liked it. He killed an entire group of people just because they were messing with her. So she sighed and wondered when sh e would be able to speak with the boy that claimed her heart.

_With Naruto, again_

"So we just pass out right here as they talk with each other. Can we at least put up a barrier or something?"

"Sure" and Yugito pulled out a barrier.

"Ready, set, NOW."

With that, all of them fell to the ground. As they dreamed, the three females in their heads talked. What Naruto did not know while he was asleep that there were now two girls that were after his heart, and while sleeping peacefully, he had no idea about the massive effect that would change him and the world for the better, and make him a very happy person in the process.

**Well shit. That is good for him. What are the three bijuu talking about? Will he be a hero of the world? Can anything good happen when you have two very hot girls after your ass. The answer is ... FUCK YEAH IT CAN. Any way Review or I shall haunt your dreams, and make Sakura rape your ass with a dildo. *Shiver* Yeah, insentive to make you reveiw. **

**Your favorite author, Aconsta2010, signing out. Peace out ya readers**

**PS: Do you think that I should make Naruto a toad summoner or a Fox summoner? Their is a poll, so vote. It's on my profile.**


	9. Chapter 9

The steel ice fox

**Sup people. I know that you like what you've been reading so far. Cause if you did not, then you would not have been reading this far. If you have any ideas that may help then be sure to send them in to me by reviews. Also make sure to be nice in the reviews, if not, then well, you won't like what may happen to you. *Evil smile***

Ch 9

**Bijuu- sup**

_justu- fuuton_

It was a couple days after Naruto had meet with Bee and Yugito. He was currently relaxing on his bed in his new apartment, with Hitomi in the the next room. After their bijuu had talked for a few hours, they had split up and went their own ways. Afterwards, when Naruto left the little group, he went back to his apartment to meet up with Hitomi, who had a couple of bags that looked like they contained rocks.

After 20 minutes of an intense puppy dog eye stare from her and a few rather cute whimpers, along with a promise to make meals for the next couple weeks, he finally broke in and carried her bags for her. They walked all around the shinobi section part of konoha, looking for an apartment that meet their, rather high expectations. More so Hitomi than Naruto but whatever. The place they finally decided upon was a two room apartment, it had a big kitchen, a nice living room, a nice sized bathroom, and two walk in closets.

After they signed the contract, with a few minutes of "talk" with the manager, they had settled upon a price of 5 thousand yen every two years, they left to find things for their new place. They went into a store and bought two beds, a couch, a TV, a microwave, a table, and four mats. They then went to get food from the market, witch comprized of a box of cereal, a bag of bagels, fruit, vegatables, pork, and rice.

While Naruto wanted to go home, Hitomi said they had to get new clothes. After more puppy eyes, along with some tears, he found himself in every mans worst nightmare, a clothing store. Hitomi went to the woman section while Naruto left to get some more clothes. He decided to get a plain red shirt, black pants, storm grey sleeve-less vest with a hood, white fingerless gloves, and black boots. After coming out in his attire, with his sword on his back, and guns in pocket, he saw that Hitomi was waiting for him outside the changing room. She was wearing sleeveless blue shirt, with black ninja shorts, blue sandels, a kunai holder on her leg, with a tool pocket on her ass, her hair tied into a pony tail.

Naruto decided that while they were there, they would get some casual cloths for when they were just hanging in town, and for missions when they had to blend in with the crowd. Naruto grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans, a plain dark grey shirt, a fall jacket of the same color and a pair of black sneakers. Hitomi got a red tank top, blue jeans shorts, a purple jacket, and a pair of purple and white sneakers.

After getting a few copies of their cloths, as they were going back to their shared apartment, Hitomi asked " Say Naruto-kun, were do you get all of your money, I mean, no offense or anything, but you've only been a genin for a few months, and just got the rank of chunin. So I started wondering were you got all of the money to pay for this stuff."

"Well, you may or may not believe this, but I am secretly the Fire Country's greatest thief in all of history. I've stolen everything from simple bills, to the jewel of flame from the capital and sold it in the black market, it's most likely already in lightning country by now." Hitomi looked to see if he was joking, but saw a completely serious face with no sign of a smile or anything. Her jaw dropped and she started to blabber, not believing what her ears where telling her.

Naruto just looked at her for a couple seconds, then started to snicker witch turned into a laugh, then it evolved into an never ending insane amount of laughter, leaving him on the ground, holding his sides, crying and having trouble the much needed air into his lungs. After he finally calmed down, he looked at her and said "I was just messing with you, I get it all from the weekly check from the hokage for being an orphan. I've been saving most of the money since I was seven. I knew that I would need it later in life, I just did not expect it to be this early." he joked.

Hitomi blushed as she looked down at all of the bags she had, and she felt extremly bad that she made him buy all of the clothes and stuff for her. She looked away from him to avoid having to look into the blue eyes, eyes that once you look into, you can never get out due to the hypnotic effect. The feeling of needing to look away, but not wanting to at the same time. Looking to the side and seeing that his walking partner was silent, he started to tell her he was just kidding, when she suddenly turned and kissed him on the lips. Naruto blushed and asked, "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining or anything" he quickly said.

"That was my thank you for everything that you have done for me so far." she said quietly.

"It's no problem, really."

After that, they both walked back in silence. As they walked in, they wen tot put away the food. After they went to put their clothes in their respective closets. Naruto left saying that he had a team meeting in a few minutes and would be back later. Hitomi also went to the library to find some more water jutsu to practice.

**With Naruto**

When Naruto reached the spot where he was to meet his team, he saw that both Sakura and Sasuke were there already. When Sakura saw that he was coming she turned and started to yell about all this random bullshit about how he was late an dhow he was going to get kicked off the team until he stuck a rubber ball in her mouth.

"God, you really got to learn when to shut the hell up, you know that?" he asked. He then looked around and said "Well, since Kakashi is not here yet, I will be in the forset till then. Bye." after that, he walked into the forest that was behind the training ground. He walked a few feet before he suddenly tripped on a lump of dirt on the ground. When he turned to see what he tripped on, he saw the top of a scroll sticking out of the ground. He then pulled it from under the ground. He looked and saw the picture of a fox on the seal. He opened it and saw that there was a ground of hand signs and an empty block of lines on the bottom.

"Hey kyu, do you know anything about this scroll that I found?" Naruto asked.

"**Well, I have not seen this in a while. That there Naruto is the fox summoning contract. It allows the user to summon one of the fox tribe to assist you when your in battle. All you have to do is write your name in blood on one of the lines then summon one of the members to show that you have the contract. After that, well you'll see**." said the woman in his head.

Nodding his head, he signed his name then made the required hand signs, then hit the ground. It erupted into a pile of smoke and in it's place was a fox the size of kiba's dog. It had white fur and blue tipped ears. It looked around to find out where it was. When it saw Naruto, it asked," Are the one who summoned me."

With a nod, Naruto found himself on the ground, with the small fox on the top of him. "Impossible" it snarled "only our leader the great an dpowerful Kyuubi no kitsune has the ability to summon us to this realm."

Pushing the small fox off of him, Naruto started to talk. " Well, since I am the jinchuuriki of your leader, I guess it is possible for me to do it." he snapped back at the small fox.

"Wait, your our leaders container, well that would make some sense. Anyway, my name is Zorro. Usally, you would need to take the test with the boss to see if you can summon us, but seeing that your her container, I guess it's okay. I'll go and tell the rest of the tribe. Also, since you summoned me first, I will be your fimiliar. When ever you just put an amount without wanting a specific fox, I'll be the one to come out. See you later uhh."

"Naruto, the names Naruto."

"Yeah, k see you later Naruto."

With that, the fox left in a puff of smoke.

"Well, that was interesting." with that, he left to go back to the clearing

**There, the next on is done. How did you like it. Good. Bad. Tell me. Remember that I accept flames, but keep them helpful. If you just want to spit on my story then you can just go and fuck yourself with a bleeding broom handle. And for any ladies reading this, remember that I am single. **

**This is Aconsta2010 logging out. Peace ya readers.**


End file.
